bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Camo Bloon
The Camo Bloon is a bloon that made its debut in Bloons TD 4. Its RBE is 11 (the game says it's 9, but it actually takes 11 hits to pop). They move at around the same speed as the Blue Bloon. In BTD4, they are a type of Bloon which contain 2 Pink Bloons, making them about the same level of parenthood as the White Bloon and Black Bloon. In BTD5, Camo becomes a property of bloon along with Regrowth, meaning any bloon from a Red Bloon to a Ceramic Bloon can acquire Camo properties. MOAB-class bloons cannot be camos, nor can their children (though the D.D.T. is an exception along with bloons sent in BTDB Flash). They cannot be targeted by most towers. However, there are upgrades that can make surrounding towers and/or themselves able to see them, such as Sonar Beacon and Crow's Nest. Camo bloons first appear on round 24 in both BTD4 and BTD5. Camo Detection Camo Bloons can only be detected by some monkeys, usually requiring some upgrades or a nearby tower that gives them that ability. It is necessary in both BTD4 and BTD5. Camo Detection in Bloons TD 4 If another tower targets a Bloon and a Camo Bloon gets in the way, the Camo Bloon will be popped. If a tower with piercing projectiles targets a Bloon in front of a Camo Bloon, both will be popped. Usually, all you need is one set of Road Spikes or a Pineapple to set off a chain reaction. Camo RBE: 11 (BTD4), same speed as a red. The following towers and upgrades allow the tower and/or nearby towers to detect Camo Bloons: Camo Detection in Bloons TD 5 In BTD5, Camo becomes a Bloon property: therefore their RBE can be from 1 to 104 unlike in BTD4. If a tower cannot see camo bloons, its projectiles will go straight through them without doing any damage to them. A camo bloon can also be Regrowth at the same time, making them very dangerous if you do not prepare, like in round 82. The following towers and upgrades allow the tower and/or nearby towers to detect and also target Camo Bloons: Trivia Camo Bloon BTD4.png|A Camo Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 4 Camo Bloon Icon.png|The Camo Bloon icon Camo Bloon Description.png|The Camo Bloon description Camo alert new.png|Present-day Camo Bloon warning *11 hits are needed to pop the entire Camo Bloon in BTD4, yet one bunch of Road Spikes (10 spikes) can pop it. *Letting a Camo leak in BTD4 makes you lose 9 lives instead of 11, meaning letting the Camo's children out is actually more dangerous than letting the Camo out itself, which leaking the Camo's children cost you 10 lives. *In BTD5, Camo Bloons can be very dangerous, especially on Round 78, which contains a dense amount of Camo Ceramic Bloons. *Only two things in Bloons TD 5 can make camo bloons lose their camo status: the Mortar Tower with the Signal Flare, best used at the beginning of a track, and the submerged Monkey Sub with Submerge and Support. In Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile and Bloons Monkey City, however, you can also use the Monkey Engineer's Cleansing Foam (or, in BTD5 Mobile, the Tier 4 Ice Fortress). *The first Camo Bloon appears in Round 24 in both installments where such a bloon appears. In BTD5, the Bloon is Green. *Covert Pops, a Special Mission in BTD5, gives all bloons Camo Properties. Those who are normally Camo acquire Regrowth properties instead. *Blade Maelstrom, Technological Terror and Activate Sea Monster! abilities cannot hit Camos even if the towers themselves can detect them. *In BTD4, it is possible for towers to "accidentally" pop a camo bloon without camo-detection. This is no longer the case in BTD5. *Dartling Gun, Ninja Monkey and Spike Factory are the only towers (not agents) capable of detecting camo bloons without an upgrade. *In BTD4, upgrades of towers that help their own Camo-detection can also make other towers around those radii to be granted ability to see Camo Bloons, but this is no longer the case with any tower except Monkey Village and Monkey Buccaneer with a Tier 3 Pirate Cove in BTD5 and Bloons Monkey City. *In Bloons Monkey City, Camo Bloons can appear in assaults as well as tiles with the maximum bloon type Rainbow Bloon or stronger. ---- Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Specialties Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City